<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where The Wildflowers Sing by stellaxxgibson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988239">Where The Wildflowers Sing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson'>stellaxxgibson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Family Feels, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana and Stella are about to become mothers together for the very first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Gibson/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Three Days Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is post series 3 of The Fall and post-canon season 6 of The X-Files. </p><p>Everything after season 6 never happened, because Scully ended up finding Stella and changing everything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>The apartment was dark and completely silent when she opened the front door, her gym bag dangling from the crook of her elbow. Walking quietly on the balls of her feet, she did not want to wake the redhead that was still asleep in the next room. She peered through the crack of their bedroom door, seeing Dana in a deep sleep, her plump lips parted slightly, her chest taking in deep breaths of air. Stella smiled, resting the side of her head against the doorframe. She loved watching her wife sleep – the whisper of quiet snores and the relaxed tranquility etched across her face. Scully was breathtaking in every way, but when she was sleeping ... well… that was when she was the most beautiful. Her features were softer, her freckles darkened and more defined on her porcelain face. Her body was always tranquil, her natural curves like winding mountain roads that Stella wanted to explore every moment of every day. </p><p> </p><p>To her, there was no one on Earth more stunning than Scully, especially now as motherhood began to grow upon her with full force. What once was flat and smooth was now plump and stretched – her stomach and breasts bearing the divinity of pregnancy. She was blossoming with new life, her womb nurturing the child that would soon call the both of them mama. She was impossibly stunning, and Stella found herself unable to look away. Even in sleep, she possessed the glow of a hundred burning stars. </p><p> </p><p>Getting one last look at Dana’s sleeping form, Stella closed the door slowly and walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, watching as the sun began to rise through the slats of the kitchen blinds. It was her favorite time of day: when the birds were just waking and singing good morning to their little part of the world; when everything else was peaceful and still. It hadn’t always been that way, the quiet and loneliness too much for her to bear. She used to fill her mornings with work, other times slipping out of strangers' front doors as the crack of dawn approached. But now she didn’t need to fill the void any longer. Hadn’t had to for quite some time. Not since Dana had come into her life. And though there were still deep scars beneath her armor, they were now healed over – lumps of scar tissue that would forever remain. But those scars were mended through time, her wounds stitched together one by one through the endless love and tenderness of the woman asleep in the other room. </p><p> </p><p>Stella smiled once more, sipping her coffee as she thought about how lucky she was to be in love. </p><p> </p><p>As the sun began to shine heavier in the sky, she busied herself with chores and tasks from Scully’s ever-long baby checklist, and after a few hours, she was walking through the laundry room door with a basket of clean baby clothes on her hip. </p><p> </p><p>Before folding the heap of newborn sized onesies, Stella decided to check on Dana again, just to make sure she was still getting the sleep she needed. Rest was a four-letter word that her wife had a hard time surrendering to, and after an unusually long shift the day before, Scully needed all that she could get, especially now. </p><p> </p><p>After watching her sleep for a few lingering minutes, Stella sat in front of the television on the living room floor to attend to the laundry while the ten o'clock news anchor went on about something she wasn’t entirely paying much attention to. As she pulled the first piece of clothing from the top of the basket, she stilled, staring at the yellow and white striped pajamas with little ducks on the feet of them. Stella raised the garment to her face, the corners of her eyes beginning to dew over as an overwhelming emotion struck her. Pressing it to her nose, she inhaled the gentle smell of baby detergent, imagining holding her and Scully’s future baby in a similar manner, kissing its little nose and taking in the fresh scent of newborn. </p><p> </p><p>It was still a surreal feeling – having a family, being loved – but now it was the only thing she could imagine herself being surrounded by. She was a wife to the woman she loved more than life itself, and she was soon to be a mother, too. The love she already felt for the bundle growing inside of Scully’s womb was fierce, already maternal and wondrous. She wondered how she had made it through life before, without this kind of love. </p><p> </p><p>She finished folding the rest of the tiny baby clothes without her emotions getting the best of her, but by the time she was finally done and had organized them in the nursery, she was near full-blown sobs. Closing the drawers to the pearl-colored dresser, now filled with dozens of tiny little socks and onesies, Stella wiped running tears from her cheeks and stood to look at the rocking chair in the corner of the room, the golden teddy bear on the shelf above it. The feeling of knowing she was going to be holding her child soon, rocking them in the middle of the night and snuggling them close against her chest, was one of overwhelming proportions. </p><p> </p><p>Swiping at more rogue tears and wiping them on the long sleeve of her shirt, she was startled by the sudden creeking of floorboards behind her as she tried to quiet her whimpers. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d find you here,” came a deep and sleep-filled voice as Dana’s hands pulled Stella softly by the waist, flush against her belly. She nuzzled her nose in the crease of Stella’s neck and kissed her there gently, rubbing her thumbs against the blonde’s hips. “Good morning.” </p><p> </p><p>Chuckling softly, her nose slightly stuffy, Stella turned around in Scully’s embrace, placing her own hands on the swell of her wife’s belly. “Dana, it’s almost noon.” </p><p> </p><p>Scully smiled and wiped the last of Stella’s tears that pooled around the corners of her lips, her voice still husky and tired. “I tried getting up earlier but the baby demanded more sleep,” she said, drawing Stella in for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” Stella hummed, pulling away after a moment of sparks and lights and twinkles. “Well luckily for us, we have the full day off, and using part of it to sleep in was a great idea. I’m glad you’re rested.” Her eyes slightly pink, she looked at Dana and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“And are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Stella questioned, “Am I what?”</p><p> </p><p>Scully’s shoulders slumped just a little. “Rested, Stell,” she gave, looking deeply into her irises. “Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Stella bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright. I’m just–” she paused for a moment, turning back to look at the nursery that she and Dana had put together a few months ago. “It’s all starting to feel real. Not that it hadn’t felt real before, it’s just… The baby will be here in less than a week and I’m terrified, but also incredibly excited… maybe a little overwhelmed.” </p><p> </p><p>Giving her a look of doe-eyed softness, Scully caressed the side of Stella's arm and stepped forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“... Alright,” Stella exhaled deeply, feeling her wife’s supple lips against her skin, “maybe a lot overwhelmed.” She chuckled slightly but avoided Scully’s gaze, locking onto the pale and earthy shade of sage that adorned the walls of the nursery. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay to feel that way, Stella,” Dana said, placing her palm against her wife’s cheek to turn her head to look at her. “Why haven’t you told me you’ve been overwhelmed?” </p><p> </p><p>It was then that Stella finally made eye contact, her pools of blue as wet as the salty seas. “Dana, <em> you </em> are the one who is pregnant here, not me. I didn’t want to burden you. Besides, I hadn’t really been feeling this way until just now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Honey, come here.” Scully held out her hand and Stella took it, guiding them to the growing bump between them. Lifting her pajama top and tucking it under her breasts, Dana placed Stella’s hand on top of her belly. </p><p> </p><p>“You are definitely right about that first part,” Scully continued with a gentle grin. “Feel.”</p><p> </p><p>Beneath her palm, she could feel the stretch of Dana’s skin as a little foot poked its way right underneath her rib cage, followed by a few rumbling hiccups that made Scully’s stomach jiggle. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be afraid to tell me if you’re scared or excited, or if you’re feeling any emotion that you’re afraid of. Because I am feeling all of those things, too. We’re in this together, you know,” Scully grinned. “And just because I cry during soup commercials and also cry because I can’t bend down to tie my shoes properly, doesn’t mean you can’t share these things with me. Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Stella sighed, running her fingers over the other woman’s belly with delicacy and care. “I – I started to put away baby clothes just now and those little pajamas… they’re just so bloody cute, Dana. I couldn’t stop crying.” </p><p> </p><p>Scully laughed in agreement, nodding her head up and down. “They really are.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to have a baby soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Smile never wavering, Scully cupped Stella’s jaw and kissed her deeply. “Yeah,” she whispered. “We are.” As soon as that lustrous ‘r’ sound left her lips, Scully found herself crying too, tears streaming down thick and fast. Stella quickly pulled her into her embrace – as much as she could with the basketball-sized belly between them – and rubbed delicate circles on Dana’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, darling, it’s all right,” she soothed, trying to shush Scully’s sobs. “Why don’t I make you some toast and we’ll get ready for your appointment?” </p><p> </p><p>Scully, still clinging to the woman in front of her, glanced at her watch and sniffled. “Yeah, okay,” she gave, before reluctantly letting herself out of Stella’s embrace. “Sorry, I told you I was a damn mess.” </p><p> </p><p>“No apologizing, love.” Stella took her hand, aiming to lead them into the kitchen to make the only thing Scully’s stomach could handle when she first woke up. “Come on now.” </p><p> </p><p>After Scully’s toast and Stella’s second cup of coffee, they headed towards the bathroom to brush their teeth and finish getting ready for the day, as Stella still wore comfortable clothes from after her swim and Scully was clad in blue silk pajamas. </p><p> </p><p>Scully turned the shower on and began to pop open each button on her top, undressing as Stella watched her out of the corner of her eye, brushing her long golden hair in front of the vanity. When her breasts came into view, almost twice their normal size and darker around her areolas, Stella absentmindedly bit her bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re staring,” Dana grinned, shimmying out of her bottoms. </p><p> </p><p>Meeting her eyesight in the reflection of the mirror, Stella matched her grin. “I can’t help it,” she admired. “You’re too beautiful.” She spun around to watch as Scully’s curvy body disappeared behind the shower door with a twinkle in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t flatter me, Ms. Gibson. I’m too horny and I don’t think we’ll make it to the appointment on time if I let you have your way with me,” she said, voice muffled from inside the shower. </p><p> </p><p>Stella chuckled and undressed with haste before opening the shower door to join her wife. “It’s Mrs. Gibson-Scully, my dear,” she corrected, stepping inside. She grabbed Dana by the hips and planted kisses on the back of her neck as the redhead giggled into the streaming water. “And I can definitely hurry, no tardiness required,” she continued, snaking her hand down over Scully’s bump and between her legs. </p><p> </p><p>Scully moaned but reluctantly turned around, facing Stella as the water splashed off of her back. She wanted nothing more than to feel her partner’s fingers work their magic, but she didn’t want to be rushed, and, unfortunately for the both of them, shower sex was starting to become increasingly difficult in her eighth month of pregnancy. </p><p> </p><p>“Stella, please,” she whined. “Can we do this when there’s more time? We can’t be late for that appointment.” </p><p> </p><p>Reluctant, as well as her partner, Stella agreed, squirting body wash into her hands and lathering Scully’s stomach. She washed her slowly, rubbing gently over a small web of stretch marks. “Of course we can,” she said, moving up to clean her shoulders. “Now turn around so I can get your back. I want to see how that baby of ours is doing in there so we best hurry.” </p><p> </p><p>Scully sighed with bliss as Stella rubbed her shoulders and washed the rest of her body, even kneeling down to clean her legs and feet since she couldn’t reach them. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she hummed, swapping places to let Stella under the shower water. “Now let me have my turn to wash you. I can still smell the chlorine on your skin and it’s been making me queasy.” </p><p> </p><p>With a small laugh and a gentle pinch to Scully’s bottom, Stella replied, her heart bursting with each passing moment. “It’s the least I could do,” she said, and then kissed her wife’s soft, wet lips. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— — —</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their hands came together, just as they always did, with fingers intertwined and thumbs caressing as they walked through large sliding glass doors. The building was overly heated, uncomfortably so, their wet boots squeaking against the linoleum floor as they dragged in fresh snow. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to try the stairs today?” the blonde asked, looking over at her redheaded wife who waddled slightly with each step.  </p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Scully breathed, leading them towards the open staircase. </p><p> </p><p>With each step upwards, she could feel an unbearable pressure between her hips, making her regret the decision of walking instead of taking the elevator to the second floor. She persevered, however, knowing that every move forward could help increase her chances of going into labor sooner rather than later. She already felt like a washed-up whale already, being six days away from her due date, and going over said date was not an option for her. Not when her bladder was being used as a punching bag, her ankles swelling to twice their size, and her lower back being in constant pain. Scully was very much ready for their baby to make its way into the world, stairs be damned. </p><p> </p><p>Gripping the banister with one hand, her other still intertwined with Stella’s, Dana made it carefully up the stairs with her wife’s steady frame next to her for support, and walked over to the OB/GYN office to check-in. </p><p> </p><p>“Appointment for Dana Scully-Gibson,” she told the receptionist, slightly out of breath. The woman smiled and checked her in before asking them to take a seat in the waiting room. </p><p> </p><p>Stella sat next to her in the comfortable chairs, helping her out of her coat and gingerly rubbing the knots between her shoulder blades. “You ready?” she asked, looking over at Dana. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” Scully hummed, “I feel a lot differently than I did just last week. I think the baby has dropped a little. The doctor will do a quick ultrasound today to confirm that or not.” She suddenly winced as a foot caught her rib cage, causing her to take in a sharp breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Easy, love,” Stella uttered, looking down and talking to Scully’s swollen abdomen. She rubbed gently over the stretching of a heel near the top of her wife’s tummy until Scully could breathe normally again. “That’s it, give mommy a break, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Scully smiled and placed her hand lovingly on top of Stella’s. “I love it when you talk to him like that. He loves the sound of your voice. More than mine, I think.” </p><p> </p><p>Ever since the beginning of Scully’s pregnancy, they had both agreed on keeping the sex of the baby a surprise until delivery. And ever since the very first ultrasound, Stella had the strongest feeling that their child was a girl. Scully had the same strong feeling, thinking, however, that the baby was a boy. They usually preferred to skip the he/she pronouns and refer to it as ‘them’ or simply, ‘the baby,’ but every once in a while they liked to play a game of it. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>She </em> just knows who I am. I can’t help it if she has picked favorites already,” Stella teased. “Besides, if she decides to play nice and come out on time, unlike the rest of the Scully bloodline and <em> you </em> who came out a week late, she already knows that I’ll be here waiting with open arms and lots of snuggles.” </p><p> </p><p>Chuckling softly, Scully nudged Stella with her elbow, a wide grin spreading across her face. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Stella asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, nothing. I just never would have known. Before, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Stella raised her brow, questioning the woman beside of her. “What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean,” Scully grinned some more, “that when I first met you, I never would have thought we would end up married, having a baby together while you talked to my stomach. I even heard you singing to him once the other night, when you thought I was sleeping.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did not,” Stella gave dramatically, her mouth hanging open slightly. “I do <em> not </em>sing.” </p><p> </p><p>Laughing now, Dana rubbed Stella’s arm and brought their linked hands together to kiss the top of her knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“You do a beautiful rendition of Joy to the World,” she said, making Stella blush through mock annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, the nurse called Scully’s name and Stella helped her up onto her feet, grabbing her hand once more and ignoring the blatant stares they received from many of the other patients in the waiting room. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s pray that this will be our last appointment before the baby arrives,” Scully chimed, thinking only of her little family. Her hips swayed like a baby penguin’s and her skin felt warm where Stella’s hand sat protectively against her back. </p><p> </p><p>Stella whispered in response quietly, enough for only the two of them to hear, her hot breath close to Scully’s ear. “I will leave all of the praying to you, love,” she said. “I have another way of getting this baby here. But it will have you whispering your God’s name all the same.” </p><p> </p><p>This time it was Scully’s turn to blush. </p><p> </p><p>With a squeeze of her hand and a knowing grin, Stella followed her wife through the doors to check up on the baby they were going to be bringing into the world together. </p><p> </p><p>When the nurse was finished taking Scully’s weight and blood pressure, they were guided into a small private room where Scully was given a hospital gown. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything off but your bra. I’ll be back in a moment,” the nurse smiled before closing the door and giving them privacy. </p><p> </p><p>Looking as Scully helplessly tried to bend over and remove her boots, Stella chimed in, knowing full well it would take over a hundred tries before Dana would give in and ask for assistance. “Need some help with that?” </p><p> </p><p>Huffing out a small breath of frustration for having to accept help for the smallest of tasks, Scully propped up her feet to let Stella help undress her. “Yes, please.” </p><p> </p><p>Stella helped her wife out of her boots, shirt, and leggings before sliding her cotton panties down and around her ankles. She knelt to the floor to retrieve them and kissed Dana’s thigh, her lips warm and soothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Scully admired, pulling the gown on and around her. </p><p> </p><p>Crunching the white paper on the exam table underneath her bottom, she waited, placing a sheet over her lap as Stella took the chair next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Always, love,” Stella told her. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a matter of minutes before the doctor was knocking on the door. She chatted with the couple for a few minutes, exchanging pleasantries and questioning Scully about any changes that might have taken place since the last time she had seen her. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like the baby is definitely in cephalic presentation now. I can often feel the pressure of the head in my pelvis, especially while experiencing occasional contractions.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are the contractions painful? Frequent?” her doctor asked, taking notes in Scully’s chart.</p><p> </p><p>Scully shook her head. “No, nothing yet. They have been very mild thus far.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, why don’t we take a look and see what we’ve got going on?” the doctor smiled. </p><p> </p><p>She wheeled the portable ultrasound machine over by the exam table as Scully laid back, lifting the gown to expose her stomach. Stella stood on the other side of the table, taking Scully’s hand as she had always done during every appointment. It was natural– the way their bodies always fused together. The way they always felt the magnetic pull towards each other. It was greater now as excitement and bliss rushed through them. </p><p> </p><p>Stella stroked Scully’s hand with her thumb, the rest of her fingers curled tightly around it, the both of them watching as the doctor sprayed goopy gel onto Dana’s belly and moved the ultrasound wand around in circles. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there we go.” Scully’s wide eyes searched the screen, knowing precisely what she was seeing. </p><p> </p><p>Stella just stared, having absolutely no idea what she was looking for, but assuming it was all good based on her wife’s reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling widely, Scully pointed towards the monitor, trying to show Stella what was displayed on the small screen. “Yes, look here. The baby is head down, exactly where they should be.” </p><p> </p><p>The doctor nodded in agreement. “You’re right on track for delivery, Dana. It shouldn’t be too long now.”</p><p> </p><p>Stella’s smile matched that of her wife’s, her excitement increasing as she watched Dana beam with intensity and a love she already knew she held for the child inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we hear the heartbeat?” Stella suddenly found herself asking, being swept up in the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I assure you, they are alive and kicking in there,” Scully returned, wincing as the baby began playing soccer with her liver. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor laughed and turned on the volume, the noises muffling as little kicks attacked the ultrasound wand. </p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s definitely your child in there, love,” Stella chuckled, causing Scully to lock eyes with hers and raise a sculpted brow, along with the corners of her lips. “Kicking arse, even from inside the womb.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they’ll learn much more about kicking ass from you, mum,” Dana returned. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that she saw tears begin to well up in Stella’s eyes, knowing how much all of this meant to her. </p><p> </p><p><em>Mum</em>. Becoming a mum. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching up, Scully wiped at a fresh tear with her thumb and cradled Stella’s face as the doctor cleaned off the ultrasound gel from her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Scully uttered. </p><p> </p><p>Stella kissed her forehead and tucked the gown back down over her bump, cradling it tenderly. “I love you too,” she said. Another kiss. “So much.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— —</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She knows she’ll look back and miss the little things– the way her stomach bounced with each little hiccup, the prodding kicks, the sound of the swooshing heartbeat. But right now, at this very moment, she wasn't thinking about the pros of pregnancy as the back of her throat burned, as stomach acid heaved its way upwards and out of her mouth like lava. No, she wasn’t thinking about how she could feel every movement, every small and large stretch of those tiny limbs that she had been growing herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Ughh,” a small groan came out, barely there, as the entirety of her body swirled with exhaustion. Sweat dripped from her hairline and pooled along her spine, making her t-shirt cling to her back like the stickiness of honey. </p><p> </p><p>She relaxed backward and sat on the tiled floor, her back against the bathroom cabinet as she wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. Cradling her growing stomach, she breathed, letting herself catch her breath until she was startled by a gentle tapping on the door. </p><p> </p><p>“May I come in?” Stella asked from the other side, her voice soft and concerned. </p><p> </p><p>Scully leaned her head back with a soft <em> clunk</em>, whispering out with all she had to give. “Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Stepping inside, Stella joined her wife on the floor, a cool washcloth in hand. She gave Dana a look of questioning and Scully nodded, her breathing still uneven. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Stella asked quietly, gently dabbing the sweat from Scully’s face. She kissed her forehead and placed the cloth on the back of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Scully said, her eyes closing at the relieving feeling of the cold compress. “Just some heartburn induced vomiting. It’s completely normal at this stage of pregnancy.” </p><p> </p><p>Stella just nodded her head. “I’m guessing the lasagna we picked up on the way home from the hospital wasn’t entirely the right idea. I’m sorry I told you to embrace the craving, knowing full well this might happen, especially after you’ve gone to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘S not your fault, Stell. Just don’t ever mention lasagna to me ever again, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>With a weary smile, Stella nodded again in agreement. “Shall we get back to bed? Or do you still need to–“</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m okay, really,” Scully interjected. “I feel much better now. It just took a lot out of me. I don’t think I can get up just yet though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. I’ll stay with you until you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in silence, Scully reached for Stella’s hand and took deep breaths, in and out, in and out as she kept her eyes closed. She flipped the washcloth on the back of her neck over, letting the cooler side pierce her skin. Her stomach hardened just a tad, the telltale sign of a contraction, and she willed herself to keep her lungs moving. The hand that remained on her belly rubbed gently as the baby began to settle, being awoken just moments ago by the heaving and the tightening of her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“May I ask how you’re feeling, other than the vomiting?” Stella asked, breaking the silence. </p><p> </p><p>After the ultrasound at the hospital, the doctor had checked Scully’s cervix to see if she had started dilating at all. After finding that she had indeed been having useful– yet wildly irregular– contractions, and had dilated one and a half centimeters, the doctor had asked Dana if she wanted her membranes stripped, which Scully had agreed to in a heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>“I have read that baby book front to back, but I have no idea what that is,” Stella had told her, brows knit together on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Scully had squeezed her hand reassuringly. “It’s where the doctor traces the amniotic sac away from the uterine wall, separating them apart with her finger. The separation triggers the release of natural chemicals that help soften the cervix and stimulate contractions and labor.” </p><p> </p><p>So here they now sat, a few hours later, Stella watching as her wife contorted in what she would assume was pain and discomfort. She had to make sure she was doing okay, if there was anything else she could do to help. </p><p> </p><p>“Any bleeding or contractions since we went to bed?” she asked, that same furrow in her brow. </p><p> </p><p>“A little of both,” Scully replied, opening her eyes. “But it’s completely normal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just as long as you both are doing okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Dana smiled. “We are. Well, besides the vomiting and feeling like my tits are going to explode because they’re so swollen.” </p><p> </p><p>Stella huffed a small laugh and kissed her once more on her freckled forehead as the room fell silent again, the crickets outside reminding them that it was well into the middle of the night. </p><p> </p><p>Once Scully finally regained some strength and her breathing normalized, she asked tiredly, “I’m ready to go back to bed. Will you help me up?” </p><p> </p><p>Stella grabbed both of her hands and helped her to her feet, spooning up behind her when they got into bed. She palmed Dana’s belly and nuzzled her nose into her neck, breathing in the lingering scent of her shampoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” she whispered, kissing the side of Scully's jaw. </p><p> </p><p>In reply, Scully just hummed, her body already exhausted and falling into a deep sleep with the help of Stella’s warmth and comforting embrace. </p><p> </p><p>Moments later, when soft snores bellowed from the mother-to-be, the other soon-to-be mother smoothed her fingers under the hem of Scully’s shirt, making contact with her heated skin, and began to softly whisper a song to the child that was wiggling beneath her touch. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Days Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you sm to Jenna for going over this for me! I’m not 100% sure this is where I had originally intended this to go, but here we are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been nervous in the beginning – when the idea of having a child had been brought up in serious conversation. Naturally, it had been brought up before, but neither of them had been ready until they unmistakably were. Work was a priority, as was their marriage, and they knew it would always be that way. But as the seasons changed and the years made them a little older, the idea of creating more love seemed to be everything they wanted for themselves and for each other. </p><p> </p><p>The decision had been solidified over and over as Scully began to blossom in her pregnancy. Despite being overly tired and sick, Stella saw as she flourished and was the happiest she’d ever seen her. She smiled more, laughed more, and wanted to make love more tenderly. </p><p> </p><p>In the beginning, Scully had been the one to bring up the topic of a baby first. She always hoped there would still be a chance for her to become pregnant, despite having been unsuccessful her first time around. Back then, she’d barely had any support system and was going at it all alone. But now, Stella was here for her to fall back on for comfort and support, even if things didn’t work out how they wanted. </p><p> </p><p>As the thought of a baby grew from an idea to a real chance, each woman had their own time to think about the future. In the end, the answer was quite clear with little hesitation at all; it was a decision they both went for head first with utter excitement, their nerves and anxieties buried beneath their desire to become mothers. They wanted to do it together, wanted to create a family. </p><p> </p><p>Stella knew of Scully’s past diagnosis, of her failed attempt at IVF. But whatever the outcome, they decided to seek a specialist from a completely different hospital that had no affiliation with Scully’s past work with the FBI. And after a stress-filled appointment with that new doctor a little over a year ago, they'd found that Scully had never been infertile in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>After learning of Scully’s high chances of being able to conceive, Stella had asked her if she wanted to be the one to carry their child. Dana was younger and just as healthy as Stella was – her cancer still in remission – and after leaving the bureau to work in forensic pathology, her job was far less dangerous. Stella also knew that her wife wanted to bear a child more than anything. She knew they would both be happy no matter who gave birth, as long as the infant was healthy, but she wanted Scully to have the experience of being pregnant more than she wanted it for herself. It hadn’t been a hard decision for her to make, and neither had it been for Scully. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I think you should do it, Dana,” </em> Stella told her one night as they lay on the floor in front of their fireplace, their bodies naked and spent. She had cupped her face with delicacy, eyes locking deeply with Scully’s. <em> “I want you to have the experience of bringing our child into this world, if that’s what you want, too.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Tears had streamed down her face as Dana nodded with a smile at the decision they had made together. Stella followed by kissing her softly until they both fell asleep spooned together, the blonde’s fingers tickling the tight skin of her wife’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a long and frustrating process, including needles and surging hormones, sore breasts and lots and lots of crying. Scully held anxiety every single day about the procedure being a failure, like it had once before. And Stella nearly broke down one night imagining what would happen if it <em> did </em>work but something else went wrong, putting Dana’s health at risk. Most of the fear had subsided, though, once those two little pink lines told them they were expecting the child they so eagerly wanted. It was as if every bad thought, every worry and anxiety had been put on the back burner in order for them to enjoy the happiness of that day. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— — —</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As the morning light began to filter through the partially open curtains, and she found herself slowly waking, Scully instinctively laid a hand on her round belly and stroked it softly over her silky pajama top. She could tell the baby was asleep within her after having tossed and turned between her organs all night. And though she knew most fetuses slept the majority of the day, being rocked to sleep by their mother’s swaying hips, Dana still wasn’t used to waking every few hours during the night to the feeling of her unborn child doing gymnastics in her uterus. It wasn’t an old case or a body to autopsy that was keeping her constantly craving the caffeine she wouldn’t allow herself to drink. Instead of sleepless nights she used to spend on cheap motel beds, on red eye flights from the middle of nowhere, she now spent each day and night tired for a completely different reason. She was always exhausted and her entire body ached constantly, but every morning when her mind became conscious after waking, she was reminded of the life she had now – happy, quiet, perfect – and of how much she loved it more than anything. </p><p> </p><p>While her eyes opened languidly, she turned her head, looking over to see if her wife was still asleep in bed. As soon as she did so, the ambiance of the amber sunrise made Stella glow as she looked over with bright eyes, her glasses resting on the crook of her nose. She was sitting against the headboard, a worn and loved book nestled in her lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Stella smiled, looking at Scully’s face before dropping her gaze to her abdomen as she always did. “I didn’t want to wake you by getting out of bed,” she continued. “I know you didn’t sleep entirely well last night.” </p><p> </p><p>Turning with difficulty, Dana sat up and, with Stella’s help, rearranged her pillows behind her back. “I slept about as well as I could have, all things considered,” she replied, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy and nauseous with her movements. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, stroking the underside of her stomach for comfort. Mornings and evenings were still particularly difficult; her morning sickness always hit hard when her body was horizontal, and today, like everyday, it was no different. </p><p> </p><p>As if sensing her unease, Stella slid closer, softly gathering Dana’s short hair into a makeshift ponytail. She blew cold air onto the nape of her neck, using her free hand to rest on top of her wife’s as her own show of comfort. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything? Help to the bathroom?” she asked quietly, causing Scully to remember all of the countless times Stella had helped her to the toilet to vomit during the last eight months. </p><p> </p><p>Taking another deep breath in, Dana reopened her eyes as the nausea slowly began to fade away. She turned her face towards Stella’s and gave her a small smile, grateful for her constant kindness and help. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’m going to be sick, but I could use some help getting up to pee,” she prompted. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking back to a time before knowing Stella, the thought of being asked if she needed help to the bathroom would have made her scoff. But she and Stella had already been through so much together, and the level of trust between them was unmatched and unwavering. They shared themselves completely with the other, enough so that asking for assistance to use the toilet was hardly an embarrassing matter at all. They had seen each other bare both physically and emotionally: scars and stretch marks, cellulite and emotional trauma. It’s what made their relationship strong enough to withstand anything. </p><p> </p><p>Stella smiled and Scully wondered if she was sharing the same thoughts. They had grown closer with each new step taken together: finally becoming a real couple, moving into Scully’s apartment together, having a simple courthouse wedding, and now, because of the child they were going to have together. They’d never been closer than they were now, and she knew both her and Stella could feel it. </p><p> </p><p>As her loving smile never wavered, Stella stood and helped her wife out of bed with a strong, careful pull. “Up you go, love.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Dana breathed, stretching her tingling legs that had started to fall asleep whilst sitting in bed. She gave Stella a quick kiss on the cheek and waddled off to relieve her bladder. After brushing her teeth and then peeing once more before leaving the bathroom, she walked into the kitchen to find Stella boiling a kettle for tea. </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking we could head out to the park today if you’re up for it. Or maybe go to the market?” the older woman suggested, holding up different options of tea for Scully to choose from. “A walk would be great for you and the baby, and it’s finally a nice day out. All of the snow has melted.” </p><p> </p><p>Pointing to her favorite peppermint tea, Scully nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” </p><p> </p><p>Stella poured them each a mug and sat next to Dana at the table. “Are you still up for Sunday morning yoga today?” </p><p> </p><p>Blowing on her tea before sipping it generously, Dana pondered for a moment and then nodded. “It’ll probably be our last one before the baby comes,” she said. “I think we should go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Stella agreed. “So how about some toast and then we’ll head over. And then we’ll go to the store and perhaps a walk later if you’re up for it?” </p><p> </p><p>Scully leaned over and kissed Stella’s warm lips, letting them linger before skimming her tongue over her bottom lip and tasting sweet tea. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like the perfect day,” she uttered. She kissed her wife once more and then whispered against her open mouth. “The perfect day with you.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— — — </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As they headed inside the yoga studio with Stella carrying a large purple mat and Scully holding a big jug of water, they settled themselves in the back of the room. Stella spread the yoga mat out across the floor and stepped out of her trainers, meeting her wife on the ground to sit behind her. They were both dressed in comfortable and stretchy clothing, Scully with her short hair half-way up and Stella’s in a high ponytail. Though Stella was freezing in the chilly temperature of the room, Dana was already sweating as if she wasn’t wearing running shorts and a breathable maternity t-shirt. </p><p> </p><p>The yoga instructor walked in and introduced herself, smiling at a few of the couples she recognized. Scully gave her a small smile in return but rolled her shoulders and arched her spine inwardly as a wave of pain jolted through her pelvis. Stella rubbed the small of her back methodically with her thumbs and felt as Dana slowly began to relax. </p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t admit it aloud but she was entirely grateful for prenatal yoga and for the birthing classes Scully insisted they went to. At first, she hadn’t known exactly how to be a helpful partner, but she’d been learning over the past few months how to be the support Dana needed, especially when she was in pain. </p><p> </p><p>As she softened and completely relaxed, Scully looked over her shoulder and smiled in thanks. In return, Stella rubbed her shoulder and planted a kiss over her t-shirt. She had still been having irregular contractions, and though they were only somewhat painful and not entirely overwhelming, they were still very uncomfortable. She was entirely grateful for Stella’s help through all of it – her loving and supportive wife. She didn’t know if she could do any of this without her. </p><p> </p><p>As the class began to start, Stella scooted back to give her some room but stayed close enough for when she needed her help. Dana would relax her back against her at times and Stella would hold her belly until they started stretching. </p><p> </p><p>Scully began by mimicking the instructor, sitting cross-legged with one arm in the air as she leaned over to one side. The stretch felt amazing on her ribs, helping to alleviate some of the discomfort of having a small, wiggling and kicking baby inside of her. She let her exhales out slowly, switching to the other side before doing a variety of stretches in a similar manner. Stella rubbed her back and legs as she did so, encouraging her along. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well.”</p><p> </p><p>When she was instructed to change positions, Scully slowly moved to her hands and knees. Stella did the same right beside her to make her feel less alone. She did cat and cow as well as hip circles, stretching her lower back so wonderfully that it almost made Dana moan aloud. </p><p> </p><p>Next, the class moved into a squat and Stella helped ease her backward and onto her feet, her knees coming up and outward. She rubbed Dana’s back as she exhaled and held the pose, Stella mirroring her breathing to help keep her inhales just as deep. </p><p> </p><p>When they switched positions, with Scully on one bent knee, her other leg stretched behind her, Stella helped ease her slightly forward as she crouched behind her wife and guided her hips. Dana hummed as her hip flexors stretched, and Stella kept pressure by circling her thumbs over her taut back muscles. </p><p> </p><p>Scully grunted as the instructor switched them to standing and she took Stella’s outstretched hand as she heaved herself up. The older woman chuckled at her cute little whimpers and then kissed Dana on the cheek. “You’re doing great,” she told her.</p><p> </p><p>Scully smiled, feeling supported more than ever.  </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you may need some help with this one so dad’s… and mom’s… you might have to assist your partner with balancing,” the instructor said. </p><p> </p><p>Stella rolled her eyes a little but smiled as she stood facing her wife. She could see Dana’s face contort with discomfort from moving so much, triggering a small contraction. So she quickly massaged softly over her belly until it eased away. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Scully breathed, placing her hands on top of Stella’s. </p><p> </p><p>The instructor next went into warrior pose, her long and slim legs stretching wide. She bent forward and Dana’s nose crinkled. Stella knew it had to be a difficult one. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” she prompted, guiding Scully's hands to her shoulders as she saw her unease. “You can hold my shoulders for support and I will hold onto your waist. Does that feel okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Dana hummed and closed her eyes, feeling safe in her wife’s embrace. It alleviated so much of her pain as she stretched all of her aching muscles, especially when they switched to the other side and she was able to pull her sciatic muscle in just the right way. </p><p> </p><p>They ended the class with Scully in a very sad-looking attempt at downward dog, with Stella standing behind her to hold onto her hips. The blonde couldn’t help the smile that crept up on her lips as she watched her wife’s ass on full display right in front of her, her thighs stretching with sweat. She was suddenly very hot, unlike before, and was grateful that the class was practically over. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if Stella suddenly sported a pool of wetness on the crotch of her light gray leggings. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— — —</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stella insisted on getting a large shopping cart instead of a small one, knowing quite well that her wife would pile craving after craving into it until they reached the checkout. She let Dana push it along, leaning some of her body weight against it with her arms. </p><p> </p><p>They headed toward the frozen section first, grabbing a pint of burnt almond fudge ice cream before Scully stopped the cart and went back to exchange it for a gallon size instead. They picked up cereal and apples, orange juice and pickles, and when they landed themselves in the last row of aisles, Stella chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of large boxes of chocolate muffins, she could see Dana practically drooling. Ever since her last trimester, Scully had been eating everything chocolate – those muffins especially – which was why Stella had suggested this store specifically. </p><p> </p><p>“How many would you like?” Stella asked, grabbing a box and setting it in the cart. “Just one, maybe two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stella, those are full of refined carbs and loads of sugar. I don’t need any.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Stella said, treading lightly. She knew not to push her when it came to decision making, especially ones involving her body. Stella also knew, however, that if Dana didn’t end up with some form of chocolate in her hands by the end of the day, she’d actually throw a fit about it. </p><p> </p><p>“How about I get a few boxes, just for myself, and if you decide you want to have one later, you can?” </p><p> </p><p>Scully looked at her and then toward the two boxes of chocolate muffins that now sat in their shopping cart. “That’s fair,” she reasoned, before leading them to the checkout. </p><p> </p><p>Stella laughed under her breath and sighed. Though she didn’t want any of the baked goods, she knew she wouldn’t be able to get her hands on any even if she did. Scully’s third trimester cravings were kicking good and they were kicking hard. </p><p> </p><p>With the car ride home being quiet, Dana rested her head against the cool glass window and closed her eyes. Stella drove, one of her hands resting on her wife’s belly. As Whitney Houston’s soft tones played through the radio, it soothed both mom and baby into a quick slumber, causing the blonde to beam with affection. </p><p> </p><p>When they made it home, she carried all of the heavy grocery bags inside as Scully started to put the food away. When they were finished, Stella placed one box of muffins in the pantry, the other on the table, and when she grabbed two scarves for their walk, she saw Dana eyeing them through the plastic. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for that walk?” she asked. “Or perhaps our little one needs a snack first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe later,” Scully gave, though she didn’t take her eyes off of them. “Let me use the bathroom really fast and then we can head out.”</p><p> </p><p>When she came back out, Dana pulled on her jacket before Stella grabbed her hand. They both walked back out into the fresh winter air and headed for the park, the air crisp but the sun shining warmly though it was nearing dusk. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— — —</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh my God, Stella, wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Stella stopped and squeezed Scully's chilly yet clammy hand. “Are you okay?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes tight, Scully took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out of her mouth slowly. “Contraction,” she mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Stella gently pulled strands of her blowing hair out of her face and kissed Dana’s temple as it slowly ebbed away. They had only made it halfway around the park but Scully wasn’t looking like she could make it the rest of the way through, and then back home. She had perspiration on her brow, flushed cheeks and was having a hard time breathing comfortably. </p><p> </p><p>Though she’d been moving and on her feet a lot during the day, she hadn’t expected to be in very much pain; not like this. It was just a short walk, maybe three quarters of a mile in all, and they’d done it so many times thus far in her pregnancy that she’d lost count. She’d had plenty of water after yoga and they’d stopped for lunch before heading to the store. She should be fine. But also–</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you’re in early labor?” Stella held her arm across her back and gestured back toward the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Scully let her wife guide them back toward home. It was getting dark and the park was becoming nearly empty. Kids were leaving the playground to go home for supper, and the only people left were a few people walking their dogs and a beautiful pregnant couple who were trying to make it home to relax. </p><p> </p><p>“They’ve been getting a little stronger,” Dana breathed as they reached their building just in time for her to stop and grip the railing of the stairs. She grunted softly and Stella helped hold her steady until she could move comfortably again. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps we did too much today,” suggested Stella as she took her wife’s hand and led them slowly inside. </p><p> </p><p>Dana shook her head. “I think I just need some water and rest. We’re nearing my due date and this is completely normal. It just means that he’ll be here sooner than we think.” </p><p> </p><p>As Stella unlocked the door, she nodded. “She, Dana. She,” she said, trying to break some of the tension and seriousness. </p><p> </p><p>With a laugh, Scully walked inside and poured herself a large glass of cold water, gulping down half of it. “We’ll see about that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Care to make a wager?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about, if it’s a girl, I’ll push her out of my vagina, and if it’s a boy, I’ll push him out of my vagina.” </p><p> </p><p>Stella threw a smirk over her shoulder as she headed toward the bathroom. “Deal,” she chuckled. “But how about for now, I draw you a warm bath and you can relax.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have yourself a deal,” Scully said from the kitchen. She grabbed her glass, refilled it to the top, and made her way into the bathroom that was now filled with the smell of vanilla. It was one of the only scents she could handle since becoming pregnant, and she was grateful when Stella only used a small amount and nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of her tennis shoes, she hummed at the feeling of her swelling feet no longer being stuffed inside of her shoes. She handed Stella her drink and then peeled her t-shirt over her head before unclasping her bra. The same feeling of freedom caused her to sigh as her equally swollen breasts were no longer confined to her uncomfortable sports bra. She kicked off her leggings and underwear, sighing again in relief as she emptied her bladder. Stella continued to check the water in the tub, making sure it wasn’t too hot, and after washing her hands, Scully joined her by the bath, completely naked save for her socks. </p><p> </p><p>Stella looked at her, grinning as her eyes skimmed down her naked body. She bit her bottom lip, licked it wetly, and enjoyed every inch of what she was seeing. When she saw the bright green socks on Dana’s feet, she suppressed a laugh. “Darling, do you need help with those?” </p><p> </p><p>Crinkling her brow, the redhead crossed her arms over her breasts and huffed, “Yes…please.” She grabbed the rim of the clawfoot tub and stuck out one foot and then the other, letting her wife help her rid her of her socks. </p><p> </p><p>Stella threw them toward the laundry basket without looking as she kissed her way up her body: kneecap, thigh, hip, stomach, nipple, collarbone, lips. Scully hummed as her body warmed in response to Stella’s touch, kissing her back, almost roughly. </p><p> </p><p>“Easy,” Stella murmured with a teasing tone, though it was her that was teasing her wife with her lips. “You’re supposed to be relaxing. Get in the tub, love.” </p><p> </p><p>“What if I don’t want to relax anymore?” Dana uttered, her fingers grazing underneath Stella’s top. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, don’t tempt me. You need some rest despite how much we both seem to want each other right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stella.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dana.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m horny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know,” Stella chuckled, looking at Scully’s hardened nipples, hearing her breath coming out quickly. She wanted nothing more than to make her wife scream with pleasure, but she also wanted to make sure she gave her body some time to relax. “How about you get in and I’ll rub your feet, get you a snack. And then later, if you are feeling up for it, we can do something about that.” </p><p> </p><p>With a slight roll of her eyes, though she was smiling, Dana agreed and lowered her body slowly into the warm water and soapy bubbles. It was a relieving feeling immediately, and she knew Stella was right. Her moods shifted from tired to sad to horny and mad, all within minutes of each other. And now, though she was craving the feeling of Stella’s touch, she welcomed the relaxing feeling and the way the heat soothed her muscles. </p><p> </p><p>Her back had been tight and spasming sporadically all day, her stomach cramping, her hips in constant pain. She rested her head on the towel Stella slipped behind her head and allowed herself a moment of quiet, feeling as the child inside of her settled, too. It was finally a small moment of relief. </p><p> </p><p>As she closed her eyes, she felt as Stella rubbed her aching feet. She gently soothed scent-free soap onto her skin, massaging her muscles all the way up to her calves. She took her time, switching from gentle to hard, exactly how Dana liked it, and when she finished, she wiped her hands on a dry towel. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>Stella returned with a small plate, a chocolate muffin cut into fourths sitting right on top. Scully nearly moaned with excitement when Stella sat on the lid of the toilet and she saw what it was, the blonde feeding her a bite. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God.” Scully actually did moan. “I love you so fucking much.” Her mouth was full but Stella could understand her clearly, laughing in reply. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” </p><p> </p><p>It took only a few minutes for her to finish her chocolate treat, guzzling down the rest of her water with it. She smiled happily and relaxed against the back of the tub once more, closing her eyes. Stella grazed her fingers over Dana’s arm that sat on the edge of the tub, tickling her short fingernails along her wet skin. She trailed them upward, scratching lightly along her shoulder and then dipped toward her clavicle. Feeling as Scully's heart started to quicken, she dipped her fingers a little lower, watching as her wife’s mouth parted open. Her nails lightly grazed her nipple, instantly making it harden. She then cupped her breast gently, being careful not to be too rough as she knew they were sore. Dana exhaled loudly in return, and when she opened her eyes, Stella was moving her hand to her other breast, rubbing her erect nipple and leaning in to plant a kiss right on her earlobe. It made her whole body shutter. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you well relaxed now?” Stella asked, pinching her nipple, just a little. </p><p> </p><p>Scully gasped and nodded, knuckles grasping the lip of the tub. “Yes,” she said, her ‘s’ slithering out in the way that was so uniquely Dana Scully. </p><p> </p><p>Stella knelt on the hardness of the floor, getting closer, a better angle. She skimmed her palm over her wife’s round belly and then dipped her fingers further downward. Past the trimmed hair at the apex of her thighs, Stella only stopped when she reached Dana’s warm and wet opening, spreading her arousal over her clit as lubricant. </p><p> </p><p>“Now,” she instructed, circling slowly. “If this becomes too uncomfortable, I want you to let me know. As learned from my very sexy and educated wife, I am fully aware that orgasms can lead to contractions. So if you want me to stop, I will. At any time.” </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head no, Scully whimpered as she began to feel warmer. “No, this is okay. It’s very, very okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Stella hummed in acknowledgment and planted her lips on Dana’s cheek, kissing her freckles, her jaw, her neck. The pressure of her two fingers became harder as they picked up their pace. She reached down for more arousal, sliding Scully’s wetness back up to her clit as the redhead turned with a moan and captured her lips. Dana kissed her hard, sneaking her tongue inside through little whimpers. Her exhales came out fast, her legs were beginning to shake, her knees hitting both sides of the tub. </p><p> </p><p>“How does that feel, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” she moaned, tangling her closest hand in Stella’s hair. “So good. Don’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Stella bit her wife’s bottom lip, her fingers never stopping. Suddenly, she heard Scully gasp and whisper her name, “<em>Stella, Stella,” </em>as she arched her back and came hard, a soft moan latched to each breath. She let her ride it through to the end before removing her fingers from her clit, placing her hand on her belly instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow.” Dana opened her eyes and kissed Stella once more, this time so softly it held the reverence of a love that pulsed through her bloodstream. “Stella, I don’t deserve you,” she huffed breathlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes you do,” Stella smiled. “You are carrying our child, Dana. The least I can do is help you feel comfortable and loved.”</p><p> </p><p>A few tears spilled into the cooling water as Scully held out her hand. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Stella helped her out of the tub carefully, draining the water and handing her a fresh towel. “I love you, too,” she whispered. </p><p> </p><p>They let their lips meet again, only pulling away when the woman whose back was twinging hissed in discomfort. “Come on,” Stella continued. “Let’s go lie down.”</p><p> </p><p>They eventually ordered Chinese and ate it in bed as they watched a movie, only getting half-way through before Scully fell asleep with heavy snores. Though she was always uncomfortable and woke up every few hours, it still surprised her how easily Dana could fall asleep at the beginning of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Stella cleaned up their takeaway boxes and covered her wife’s body with their comforter – only clad in an oversized shirt. It wasn’t even close to their normal bedtime, but she knew her wife was exhausted. Besides, their sleep schedule was going to be crazy soon anyway, and an early night was always welcomed. </p><p> </p><p>Stella quickly showered and changed into some pajamas before slipping into bed behind Dana. She kissed her on the back of her head, placing her palm on Scully's stomach as the sun began to fade away. </p><p> </p><p>When she thought she was still sleeping, Stella interrupted the quiet with a whispering voice as she began to softly sing '<em>You are My Sunshine’ </em>to the mini version of her wife who was also resting peacefully, tucked inside the comfort of her womb. </p><p> </p><p>No, Stella didn’t sing, but to her child, she sometimes did. And every single night she did so, she could feel them stretching and then settling, hearing the familiar sound of her comforting voice. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She was going to be a mum. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments always help boost my confidence, so please feel free to share your thoughts 🥺👉🏻👈🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>